Blasket Islands
}} | runnerups = Joanne | tribes2 = | returnees = Jennifer (31) Mikey (31) Maranda (31) Carina (31) | cast = | previousseason = iS - Jordan iCha11enge - Inferno | nextseason = iS - Cheju Do }} iSurv1vor: — ''Blood vs Water'' (or simply iSurv1vor: Blood vs Water) is the twenty-ninth season of iSurv1vor. This season will start Generation V of the serieshttps://www.facebook.com/groups/iSurv1vor/permalink/10153668751574537/ and features pairs of loved ones competing with and against each other with the relationships of the loved ones being either family members ("blood") or couples, friends and ex-relationships ("water") Exile Island returns this season alongside the Health Point (HP) system replacing iSurv1vor Points - both twists returning from . On the first day each pair were instructed to vote out one other pair, the two pairs with the highest amount of votes will be at risk from not making it to location and being assigned a tribe.http://isurv1vor29.proboards.com/post/915 The pairs of Shane and Sydney and Constance and Jennifer were voted out and chose between themselves as to who would continue in the game and who would leave. Shane and Jennifer remained with the rest of the cast and became the tribe captains of and respectively. On day seven each castaway was given the opportunity to mutiny with Hassan and Joanne accepting the offer - as the only mutineers they were informed a third tribe, would be created with six members and as there were no other willing candidates a random lottery took place where two from Gallarus and Túath respectively were switched by force. On day sixteen the tribes switched once more with the final seventeen divided by their accrued health points. The top six became the third iteration of Gallarus, the bottom ten formed Túath and the player ranked inbetween the tribes, Hassan, was exiled where he would join the losing tribe after the next Tribal Council as Moylur was officially dissolved.http://thei1channel.com/thread/280/day-16-partition-act?page=1&scrollTo=3375 On day nineteen during the auction a power was awarded to swap a pair to the other tribe, Dan swapped to Túath whilst his loved one, Maranda, moved to Gallarus. On day twenty-two the tribes merged, naming themselves . Part of the tribal phase of the game became shrouded in controversy after multiple contestants aired their grievances regarding information being leaked, these were later confirmed to be true. Shane was removed for knowingly accepting information gained from third-party sources which could potentially affect the final outcome of the game, his second strike. Davis, also breached rules while listening in on an opposing tribe's Tribal Council which his girlfriend, Tierra, was attending. Smaller penalties were awarded to other involved parties and subsequently the Prediction Writer lounge was shut down - the first time since where a similar incident occurred. "All In My Head/Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time" by Fifth Harmony and Panic! At The Disco was chosen as The iSurv1vor Scavenger Hunt's song of the season. The early merge phase of this game continued in scandal with the removal of Scarola and Andrew, leaving their girlfriends, Mary-Beth and Rosie, respectively, to fend for themselves in the individual portion while trying to deflect any negative attention. On Day 31, one of the season's highlights came at Tribal Council. Trevor voted opposite of his wife Joanne, taking out her best friend in the game, Hassan, who had his torch snuffed while holding a vote burn power. The married couple made finals where, Trevor, won the season in a 8-0 vote defeating, Joanne. Rosie won Player of the Season in a (23.53%) vote. Sandy signed onto hosting until alongside Tucker on graphic design, Tanya on co-hosting, Zack on challenge co-ordination, and Jermaine and Joe as assistants. Britti returned to the staff alongside newcomer Kate from . Development for a season based on Blood vs Water was originally planned for but was later reverted to an All-Stars season.https://www.facebook.com/groups/iSurv1vor/permalink/10152063222854537/?stream_ref=2 iS Live! will return for the thirteenth season with Jermaine and Zack taking hosting duties from Constance. Between and production of , Sandy hosted which featured a number of alumni from iS. During the middle of the season with Kate having leaked information to a cast member, all of Production was removed and Sandy finished off the season alone. Blood relationships of famous past castaways, as well as fresh blooded players made for a captivating season start. Although the boot order of the pre-merge was deemed predictable, the cast delivered in dynamics and strategies. It wasn't until the cheating scandal of multiple players that the season took a turn for the worse, and became unpleasant for all parties involved; production, the cast, and viewers. A saving grace for the season was its strong end-game from the final nine onwards, and the Biggerstaff's defying all odds and making the final two as a married couple. * This season marks the first time every person is connected to a loved one. * The first impressions vote marks the first time pairs have voted another pair out of the game. Category:Seasons